The Killing
by Transformersfan1998
Summary: Starscream decides to set traps for the autobots but after Arcee comes, she wants revenge for Cliffjumper.


The Killing

It was a sunny day in Jasper,Nevada. The sun shone brightly as it setting in the horizons, leaving the sky to give off a beautiful, pink glow, At the top of Autobot base, there stood a femme, a blue femme to be precise, also known as Arcee. As she stood at the edge, the sun rays bounced off het metal skin and faceplate and her optics glistened with the brightness of the fiery sphere but beneath all that, was a spark filled with regret, sadness and most of all, anger and revenge. This feeling had been haunting Arcee for a long time, back on Cybertron as the war had changed her forever. She stared blankly out into the open, having the same painful memory like she had time and time again, the memory of her comrade being slaughtered right before her very own two optics and the very one that scarred her till the end of her life. She came out of the flashback and sighed quietly to herself as she glared at a bunch of stones but also the burial of another one of Arcee's fallen comrades, Cliffjumper. She stared at the stones with a gloomy expressions, quietly mumbling under her breath, threatning the one who had extinguished Cliff's spark, also known as the now decepticon rouge, Starscream.

Meanwhile, in the middle of a barren wasteland, layed a decepticon warship called the harbinger, a ship that had been shot out of the sky by Autobots and crashlanded but not before splitting in half. Anyway, Starscrean, inside the crashed ship, was laying on the berth wincing in the agony of not the Autobots, nor the decepticons but merely the T-Cog that he had planted inside his body. "Finally, the power of flight is once again mine!" he shouted out one he got out into the open. "Now, let's see how good this T-Cog works." said Starscream as he transformed into a F-16 Fighting Falcon Jet. His boosters started him off at an incredible speed as he soared through the air, soaring freely with the wings he once had.

Back at base, Arcee was walking about, having memories of how the mech and the femme had came to be partners. A young Autobot scout walked up to her, concerned and asked her in a series of bleeps and boops "What's wrong?" which Arcee turned to him and seeing the concerned emotion in his bright, blue optics. She turned her head in the other direction and said softly but enough for Bumblebee to hear " I am fine. Just got things on my mind" she finally answered and walked away slowly, leaving the scout glaring at her confused and worried. Hours later, all the Autobots rushed to the entrance, with the patient leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime awaiting their arrival. Everyone came in as fast as they could. "What is the emergency, Optimus?" asked Ratchet, the Autobots intelligent medic. Optimus answered in a stern but kind way. "We have detected four separate energon deposits on this planet but we have to split up to check all of them at once. Old friend..." he said, looking at Ratchet. "...Your with me, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, you'll wor together while Arcee will go alone. I've called Wheeljack and he's on his way to investigate. We cannot afford to lose the energon. We're already on a low supply-age as it is."  
"Well this will give the kids a chance to see how much they know about preparing sick bay." said Ratchet, which only got the entire team to stare at him strangely."What!?" asked the docbot loudly "Might aswell get them to help me sometimes."  
He activated the ground bridge and a glowing,blue portal activated before them. "Bulkhead and Bumblebee, you shall take take the second set of co-ordinates." informed Optimus and both soldiers transformers into a 75' Comaro and an ATV. Both of their engines started humming and rumbling ready for their mission. Bee and Bulk zoomed off into the groundbridge portal. As soon as they got through, Ratchet deactivated the portal and putted in a third set of coordinates, to a new location. "Arcee..." said Optimus softly "please be careful". The Autobot nodded and transformed as she glared at the swirling aqua colored portal. She drove through, heading down a road.

It was dark and the moon glowed in the pitch dark, starry atmosphere with a cold breeze of air sweeping through the out onto the highway and into a small village, one filled with human figures. While putting on her realistic holographic projection, her audio receptors picked up the sound of explosions and picked up decepticon activity. In a matter of seconds, the blue motorcycle reached her point, she transformed into her bipedal form and glared up to realize that she stood before an energon mine. Arcee entered the mine, activating her energon blasters and keeping her guard up. The mine was dark inside but the energon crystals brightened the cave, giving it an eerie, blue glow. Picking up an energon shard that had been cut off, she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Well, well the one called Arcee" said the voice in a low dangerous tone. Arcee dropped the shard and turned around quick to see her enemy, the one she most wanted revenge on, Starscream.

Arcee narrowed her optics at the decepticon,clenching her teeth and fists while exchanging glances to her smirking enemy. "I will kill you for what you did to Cliff." said the autobot femme in a soft but dangerous tone. Starscream laughed and said out loud."I'd like to see you try." with an evil smirk growing on his face and but at a slow pace, he began to walk up to the blue femme, with her energon blasters still activated and charging up ready to attack him. "First Tailgate, then Cliffjumper. May as well put you out of your misery." said Starscream to a more annoyed Arcee. She gave a short growl. "Not gonna happen!" and she aimed the charged up cannons at Starscream and two blue energon blasts shot out at a magnificent speed as it exploded on Starscream's chest. The seeker growled with fury as he stumbled back and attempted to slash Arcee with his long, sharp nails. The Autobot slid out her blades and began to counterattack, stopping Starscream from injuring her. Meanwhile the fight was ignited, the other Autobots were scouting the earth but nothing in sight and Optimus went onto his com-link to his team. "Has anyone found the energon or whatever is giving off the same signature?"

Bulkhead and Bumblebee, having the same luck as their leader and medic. "Sorry Optimus, there's nothing but sand and rocks." said a disappointed Bulkhead with Bumblebee agreeing with him. "Wheeljack, anything at your location?" asked Ratchet. A reply came back and a familiar voice was heard. "Sorry Doc, there's nothing here. Your scanners might have blowed a fuse." which made Ratchet stutter like crazy. "Wheeljack, i told you a million times, my name is not Doc!" yelled out Ratchet angrily, leaving Wheeljack grinning as he continued on his search. "Arcee, have you located any sort of energy source?" asked Optimus but Arcee was behind a bunch of rocks, trying not to hit by the glowing red energy blasts. "I am in need of backup! I repeat in need of backup!" but the message that was sent only came out in static. "Scrap!" Arcee said to herself loudly as the rocks has crumbled and splitted apart. Arcee jumped high in the air, dodging the energon shots but unfortunately, just as she landed, one of Starscream's missiles exploded upon Arcee before she could dodge and sent her launching into a wall with energon pouring out of her lower torso. Falling to the ground, she struggled to stand on her two feet. In a moment of strength, she stood in a great deal of pain and the amount of energon she had lost. "I'm not going down without a fight." she said weakly as her arm blades slid out of her arms. With all her might, she ran as fast as she could but wasn't fast enough to attack Starscream as he dodged the sharp blades and managed to puncture Arcee's spark chamber. She fell flat onto the ground, holding her own spark chamber as her eyes began to dim to grey and the femmes spark began to descend, barely able to move as the decepticon walked up to her, smirking evilly. "Your not going to get away with this" she implied in a weak but angry tone. The seeker chuckled and kicked Arcee with his high-heeled foot and the weak Autobot femme crashed into the wall, but falling to the ground was her last move. No sound came from her at all. It was clear now that her spark had been extinguished.

Starscream walked over to her cold, dead and lifeless shell with a huge puddle of her own energon surrounding her and increasing within size. The rouge decepticon at her and his soft chuckle quickly turned into a loud cackle. "You thought you could defeat me Autobot?" He asked sarcastically while scoffing. "Pathetic!"

Optimus, Ratchet and the other Autobots, unfortunately, came in far too late. All there was a lifeless shell of Arcee and a still standing Starscream. The decepticon turned around and saw the Autobots surrounding him, with their energon cannons charging up. "I would love to stay and chat but i gotta fly." and he transformed and flew but not before leaving an activated bomb, ready to blow up. "Autobots, transform and roll out!" and the team transformed but Optimus carried Arcee and placed her in the back of Ratchet but they were far too late to evacuate. The bomb had detonated and every single part of energon exploded, creating a chain reaction. Without the command, the heroes drove off as fast as they could. Everyone but one had got out safely. Bulkhead was still in the cave, with it collapsing with the explosion. The muscle autobot transformed and jumped out of the entrance before rubble could block the only way out and landed in a heap, groaning. "We must get Arcee back to base, we may be able to save her." informed Optimus and all of them traveled back to base. Optimus stayed silent and calm through the whole drive but deep down inside, he was full of sadness and hatred towards Starscream.

There was a bright, white light as the autobot spirit traveled through space and into the allspark. She woke up groaning, laying in an endless, misty, white room . A loud, deep voice came from nowhere. "Welcome, my child." said the voice as the spirit jumped in surprise. "Primus? Is that you?"  
"Yes, young one. I have been expecting you. I am willing to give you another chance. Leave and I will resurrect your body, stay..." said Primus as the spirit of Arcee's long lost partner, Cliffjumper appeared, starting as fog and into his very own body. The voice of the powerful Primus continued "...and you shall stay with your two partners." Arcee reached out to touch her partner's hand. "Please stay..." softly said her partner. Just as she was about to touch his hand, his body, his very spirit decayed, leaving Arcee rather confused for a few seconds. She sighed and looked up "Primus. I wish to live." and a lightning strike hitted Arcee drectly, causing her to disappear.

Back at base, the Autobots and their three human friends surrounded the berth, glaring sadly at the lifeless body body, hooked up to life support. Just as all their hope was lost on their trustworthy teammate's survival, the shell began to rise and a line of light strucked the body, causing fiery blue lights to come out of her optics, her mouth and the wounds of the previous battle. The holes healed, leaving a smooth, blue metal alloy. A blinding light exploded into the room but seconds later, the light dimmed down and the resurrected Autobot stood once again. "Where is Starscream?" she asked in a cold and furious tone as she attempted to walk away but Ratchet grasped her arm gently and said strictly "You need to recover, Arcee." but she took her arm back and walked away, ready to give payback.

Starscream arrived back at the harbinger to clear his body of his wounds and energon. He growled as he winced in pain of his injuries. "Blasted Autobot!" he whined as he carefully scrubbed the energon off. "No matter. At least I don't have to deal with that wretched femme." but as he looked up from his torso,he heard a quiet but threatening sounding voice "Guess again..." she slid one of her arm blades out, ran up to Starscream and sliced his arm clean off. He fell back but held onto the edge of the berth to keep his balance, with his energon pouring out onto the floor. "What? But how!?" he asked in shock and confusion. "Wouldn't you like to know?" said Arcee as her blade slid back into place. Walking up to the decepticon, she jumped on him, making him crash onto the floor as Arcee held an energon blaster to his forehead. "Now it's time for you to join the allspark." she whispered loudly as she charged up her cannon with an angry glare in her eye but before releasing the blast that would end Starscream's life forever, the pleading voice to seize fire from her leader came from the corridor. She turned to see Opimus, standing by the doorway but as she turned her head back, Starscream slashed at her face, grabbed his limb and ran off like a coward he is. The femme stood up, clenching her fists in rage of letting go and not giving the revenge that the cold hearted decepticon deserved and sighed, sitting on the berth, looking down onto the ground as the Prime sat next to her, putting a comforting servo on her shoulder. "Arcee..." he began "That was a very dangerous thing you did. He could've finished you off again but I'm proud you never went after him." She sighed softly and looked at him. "I guess I wanted to give revenge to that glitchhead." which made him smile gently and stand up. "Let's go back to base." and Arcee stood also. Both transformed and drove off together, heading back to base.


End file.
